A Cullen Christmas
by Ron Weasley's Gurrl
Summary: one-shot What happens when it's christmas at the Cullens? Why is Bella singing 'Aro The Red Eyed Vampire? HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD? jkjk XD READ AND REVIEW PLZ!


Bella POV!!!!

"Merry Christmas!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I danced down the stairs in a long, red, strapless dress with a green belt around my waist. Edward waited for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Merry Christmas my love," Edward said. He was giving me my favorite crooked smile. He leaned down and kissed my lips. Gosh! Even when I'm a vampire this man can dazzle the heck out of me!

"Okay you two lovebirds! Break it up, not in front of the kid," Jacob said. He was sitting on the couch with Renesmee on his lap. He had his usual shorts and a tank top on. Renesmee was wearing a green dress with long sleeves that had a red bow at the end of each sleeve.

"I am most certainly not a child!" Renesmee exclaimed. "I may only be 4 years old but I am mentally and physically 17 and I will stay that way for the rest of my life!" She said. She only liked it when Edward or I called her a child.

"Well then, if we're all done with this argument could we get to the presents?!" Alice said while jumping up and down. Even Jasper couldn't hold her down today. She ran to the Christmas tree with vampire speed and picked up a present that had her name on it. She shaked it, then put her ear up against it as if it was talking to her. She nodded her head in approval. Of course, Alice would know what she and everyone else got.

"Alice, we all know how excited you are, especially Edward and Jasper, but we have to wait for Carlisle and Esme," Rosalie said. She was sitting next to Emmett on the loveseat. Emmett looked as excited as Alice. There was a huge grin spread across his pale skin. Then Esme and Carlisle came in the front door, back from their overnight hunting trip. Esme ran over to the presents under the huge Christmas tree and started handing them out at vampire speed. We all quickly opened them and we all liked what we got. Renesmee got a heart shaped locket that was covered in diamonds from Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I, She got a huge make-up set from Emmett and Rosalie, and she got a book called Midnighters: The Secret Hour from Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie got a new blow dryer and a new make-up set and a new hair brush. Emmett got wrestling action figures. Alice got piles and piles of clothes –she was in heaven-. Esme got clothes as well and Carlisle got new doctors equipment. Edward got a the new '09 Volvo and I got a new '09 Ferrari. Then Alice clapped her hands to get us all quiet.

"Everyone, Bella has a performance!" She exclaimed. Everyone, except Alice, looked at me confused. They all thought I was frightened to perform in front of an audience. Since I became a vampire though, my self confidence has grown. I walked over to the piano which Edward taught me how to play.

"I made 2 Christmas songs into, well, my version of them. First is Deck The Halls." My fingers began to play the music as I sang.

_Deck the halls with vampires and werewolfs_

_Falalalalalalalala_

_Tis' the season to go hunting_

_Falalalalalalalala_

_Dawn we now to aggravate the Volturi_

_Falalalalalalalala_

_That's Christmas at the Cullen's_

_Falalalalalalalala_

Emmett burst out laughing, followed by everyone else.

"Wow Mom, that was something right there." Nessie exclaimed.

"And now we have Aro The Red Eyed Vampire!"

_Aro the red eyed vampire_

_Had some very shiny skin_

_And if you ever saw it_

_You would say it shined like diamonds_

_All of the other Volturi_

_Used to laugh and call him names_

_The never let poor Aro_

_Play in any Human Feeding Games_

_Then one foggy Saturday night_

_Edward came to say_

_Aro with your skin so bright_

_Won't you come and be a vegiterrean tonight_

_Then all the Cullen's saw him_

_And they shouted out with glee,Yippee_

_Aro the red vampire_

_Now has only golden eyes!_

"Well that was nice!" Alice said.

"I know I sucked but I thought they were funny!" I said. They obviously were. Jasper and Emmett were rolling on the floor laughing. Even Carlisle was laughing hysterically!

The rest of the day we all played with our Christmas presents and relaxed.

THE END


End file.
